Conventionally, the bill handling machine is mounted in the automatic teller machine used in the financial facilities and the like. This bill handling device includes: a bill depositing and dispensing slot through which a user deposits or withdraws a bill or some bills; a bill determination portion which determines whether a bill is a deposited bill or a bill to be dispensed; a temporary storage box for temporarily storing the deposited bill(s) till the conclusion of a transaction; a bill storage box for receiving and storing the bill(s); and a bill conveyance passage for conveying the bill(s) to the above-described parts. The bill storage box includes: a recycle box which stores the bills deposited/dispensed by bill denomination; a loading box which replenishes the recycle box with the bills or collects the bills from the recycle box; a reject box which stores reject bills which are determined by the bill determination portion as falling short of the standards. The reject box is desirably composed of a plurality of chambers because the box may sometimes be adapted to store the reject bills as sorting them into a bill rejected at deposition/reception; a bill rejected at dispensation; a bill left by the customer; and the like. There may be a case where folded bills or crumpled bills are stored. Therefore, it is imperative to reliably sort out such bills before storage. The smaller in size, the better is the bill handling device. It is therefore desirable that the reject box is also downsized as much as possible.